Mika and Yu-Chan
by Wireless writer
Summary: I dunno... Contains boy x boy


**I do not own any of these characters. These characters belong to their respectful owners, you have been told (lol)**

 **Check out Seraph of the End!**

I looked for Yu. He was just in the house, wasn't he? I…I mean he couldn't leave me could he? Well, I would like to confirm he didn't.

"Mika."

 _That was Yu! Wait, he sounded different?_

"Yu-Chan?"

My bedroom door opened to reveal a guilty looking Yu, and who was much taller than myself.

"Mika, you haven't eaten in months. Aren't you hungry yet?"  
"Not at all." A lie of course. It hurt so badly not to drink blood. I craved-no- hungered for it.

"Don't you lie to my damn face!" his voice was nastily filled with concern.

Concern for me.

For only me.

Right?

He sat down beside me, urging me in a hug to his neck.

"No!" I whined.

"You will, or I will just have to spank you. Which one fits your status?"

I gulped. I got up and backed up to the closed door. He as well got up, cornering me. I knew this dirty card to well.

I put my hands over my head, shifted my hips one way, and made a very shy-ish, and sexy-ish face.

"Please no, Yu."

"That isn't going to work this time, Mika."

"Damn."

"But I will admit seeing you like that does make me want to eat _all of you._ "

I shivered at those last words.

"Well, I'm just going to go now…" I whispered.

"No, you're not."

"Yeah I am. See you, Yu-chan."

I walked out to a grumpy Yu. Oh my- Did I forget to mention he was my boyfriend? Yeah. That's why that situation happened.

I walked downstairs, grabbed my sword, and walked to the front door. I opened it, and slammed it closed behind me. As I walked toward the road to a gas station, thoughts clouded me.

 _Why does Yu put up with me?_

 _I hunger for his blood, just take it you stupid vampire!_

 _I'm not a vampire!_

 _Yes, you are!_

My thoughts are horrifying to think about sometimes.

I reached the gas station and grabbed some pain killers. These helped ease some pain away. No one knows I use them, maybe over dose, more likely not? I don't know anymore. But I do know they help me stand on my two feet without feedings. I walked out, whilst walking toward the house, took a couple pain killers. I stuffed the medicine in my pocket, and walked in the house. I hung my sword on a rack. I heard Yoichi..

"Well, Shinoa, its not right to interrupt Mika and Yu's relationship.."

I sneaked a peek in the kitchen to a arguing Shinoa and Yoichi. Though Yoichi cowered from her.

"I have too. Kimizuki wants Yu, and, and…. I don't know. But its good Mika's not here right now. He would be devastated."

"Kimizuki cant have Yu! Yu wants Mika right?"

"Lately, Yu has been saying Mika has been avoiding physical contact. Like kissing and hugging, such and such."

I left and ran up the stairs not wanting to hear anymore than I have. I reached Yu's door, but it was locked. I knocked.

"Uuh….Hold on!" said Kimizuki's voice. No, no, no, no! Once the door opened, I knew I shouldn't come back this early. Yu was sitting on the bed, pants stripped, while Kimizuki was bare to the skin. I gaped as tears burned down my eyes.

"Mika….!" Kimizuki gasped.

Then Yu's head bolted up. I backed up, and ran to my room. I locked the door and sheltered myself under the covers. Multiple knocks rammed my door.

"Mika, sweetie.." Yu's voice.

"Mika!" yelled Kimizuki. I heard footsteps go away, and I got to my feet, reaching the lock. I unlocked it and Yu rushed in, locking the door behind him.

A few hours passed of him apologizing, me forgiving, Kimizuki apologizing, me not forgiving. I sat on Yu's lap, licking his neck. Then I bit down, and pulled up my head, the pain easing away. He threw me to the side, and pinned me. He spread open my legs, pressing his own to my crotch. I groaned, arching my back. Yu smirked, raising up my hoodie, his hands playing around my chest causing groans and moans from me.

And….A cliff hanger!

 **I seriously need to stop writing right now.. Its going to get more saucy. So im going to stop it right there. Hope you enjoyed**

 **-Wireless Writer**


End file.
